Kittens For Sale
by ida4444
Summary: Sonny receives the exact same kitten she wanted at the pet shop earlier that day, but who is it from?  Bad summary, good story!  Rated K plus for kissing!  *wink*
1. The Kitten

**Okay, I read Free Hugs by Lady Weird (one of the best, cutest stories out there, so I think) and that night, before I went to sleep, I thought of this story and couldn't get it out of my head. Here it goes! By the way, thanks Lady Weird for kind of being my inspiration for this (because of the teddy bear, if anyone was confused about why that would inspire me. I'm a weird kid; my brain somehow connected that story to this one. Don't judge me! :D).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With A Chance, I would have hundreds of blonde colored cats with blue eyes, but sadly, I don't. **

The sun shone brightly on Sonny's shiny, brown hair. Of course, she had a huge, contagious smile on her face. She walked around enjoying the warm day at the outdoor mall, looking in shop windows every few minutes.

Sonny Munroe didn't notice the blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy following her. Chad Dylan Cooper sighed and stared longingly after her. _I'm not stalking her. I'm just making sure that nothing bad happens to her. Because then I wouldn't be able to annoy her. Yeah, that's it_, Chad had convinced himself. Of course everyone knew the truth. He was, in every way, in love with her. Unfortunately, Sonny was oblivious to that fact.

Chad froze when Sonny stopped dead in her tracks, staring at a small pet shop window. At first, no expression crossed her face. As Chad started to panic, a slow smile crept on Sonny's face and she went inside the shop. Chad walked up to the window and saw what she was looking at. A small sign advertised, "Kittens For Sale!"

He looked through the window to find Sonny to the right of the small store, picking up an off-white yellowish colored kitten from a little pen full of kittens. It looked almost blonde, like his hair. He looked closer and noticed it had blue eyes. **(A/N: Picture of kitten on my profile). **Chad smirked knowing that Sonny chose that one because it looked like him.

The shop owner came over to Sonny. He was an old man, or so it looked like to Chad. He seemed at least in his late 60's. It was obvious to Chad that he was telling her the price for the kitten. Sonny put the little kitten with its legs sprawling and claws wide out down and reached inside her purse. She grabbed her wallet and counted her money. The frown on her face told Chad that she didn't have enough money to pay for the kitten. Chad saw Sonny tell the man something before she walked out of the store looking at the ground downheartedly.

Chad just wouldn't have that. He couldn't stand the frown on her face. He went into the shop and asked for the kitten Sonny was holding earlier. It was now sleeping. Chad pulled out some money for the kitten and a small cat carrier to carry it in. Chad exited the store and carried the kitten to his car, careful not to jar it too much and ignoring all the surprised looks he got from people. _Just because I kicked that puppy that one time doesn't mean that I'm totally heartless_, he thought.

When Chad got to his car, he noticed Sonny's car was gone. She must have left after not getting the kitten. He drove to the studio and rushed to his dressing room. He put the cat carrier on his table and looked through the metal door. The kitten stared at him with scared eyes and meowed while shaking in a corner. Chad's eyes softened and he took the small kitten out of the tiny space. He held it to his chest and petted it, speaking gently.

"It's okay, little guy," he soothed.

"I mean, girl," Chad corrected after checking. Soon enough, the kitten had calmed down and was snuggling against a smiling Chad. He took her over to his vanity and set her down on the shiny blue wood. He found a shiny powder blue ribbon and tied a bow around the kitten's neck loosely, so she wouldn't choke. After making sure that the kitten was presentable, he picked up the kitten and they both went into his huge walk-in closet.

Chad went to the very back where all of his gifts from his fans were. He took a box with floral wrapping that the kitten could fit in and dumped the contents out. He could clean it up later. He put the kitten in the gift box and closed the lid. Chad went out of his dressing room and headed towards Sonny's dressing room.

The door was closed, but Chad could hear Sonny talking on her cell phone, probably to her mom. Chad set the box carefully on the ground in front of Sonny's door. He waited until Sonny hung up the phone and knocked on the door. He ran into a nearby supply closet and kept the door open a crack, so he could see her reaction.

Sonny opened the door, still a bit gloomy about the kitten thing. She didn't see anybody there. She looked down the hallway, but there was no one in sight. She was about to close the door when she noticed something on the ground. It was a box covered in wrapping with red roses all over it.

Sonny cautiously picked it up and slightly opened it. She saw a little pink nose poke out and back in. Sonny opened it wider and a little furry head squeezed through the open space. It meowed and Sonny gasped. She took off the lid and found the little blonde kitten with blue eyes and a blue ribbon around its neck that she wanted so much.

Sonny squealed and took the kitten out of the box and cuddled it to her neck, dropping the box. The kitten started rubbing its head on her cheek, enjoying the attention.

Sonny smiled, knowing who did this for her. "Chad…" she said out loud, no doubt in her mind that it was Chad who got the kitten for her.

"How did you know?" a voice asked, making Sonny jump a little bit. She saw Chad head poking his head out of a supply closet with a questioning look on his face. He left the closet and went over by Sonny and the kitten.

Sonny smirked and said, "I know people, remember?" Chad laughed. "Were you following me when I was at the mall?"

Chad blushed and Sonny smiled. "I thought CDC didn't blush."

"He doesn't, but Chad does. And yes, I was following you, but only because I wanted to make sure you stayed safe," Chad replied.

"Right," Sonny said sarcastically. "Was there a reason you got me the kitten I wanted?"

"Is there a reason you chose that certain kitten with blonde fur color and blue eyes like my hair and eyes?" Chad fired back. Sonny blushed and looked down.

"Answer my question first," Sonny demanded, once she looked up. Chad saw a little bit of hope in her eyes, so he decided to just admit and hope for the best.

"Um… I got it because I-I," he took a deep breath, "I like you." Chad looked at Sonny, who was in shock and still holding the kitten. Chad was about to leave in his embarrassment, but Sonny got a huge grin on her face.

"Really?" she asked. Chad nodded and closed his eyes, bracing himself for Sonny's laughter. Instead, he felt something warm and soft on his lips, but couldn't react before they came off. He realized that Sonny had just kissed him and got a goofy grin on his face. Sonny giggled and stroked the kitten.

"Um, I guess I like you, too. That's why I got this certain kitten," Sonny said and blushed.

"Well, good," Chad said, unable to think of a better reply.

"Good," Sonny smiled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Pick you up Friday at 7?" Chad asked Sonny.

"Can I bring Pookie with me?" Sonny asked back, holding up the kitten.

"You can if you change the name," Chad said, with a horrified look on his face at the name.

"Okay, I just made up that one right now anyway. So, what should we name her?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know. Let's see: she has my eyes and hair, she has your personality. Do you wanna combine our names to create hers?" Chad suggested.

"That's a great idea, Chad! What do our names together create?" Sonny asked while looking at the kitten. Chad concentrated.

"Either Channy or Sad. Wow, this is a tough one," Chad said, jokingly and laughed.

"Channy it is then," Sonny told Chad. She then started cooing at Channy, saying the name over and over again.

"I love her, Chad. Thank you," Sonny smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. She went into her dressing room and yelled behind her back, "Remember! Friday at 7!"

While Sonny went to the vents to ask Zora if she had kitten food, Chad went back to his dressing room with a smile on his face, daydreaming about his date with Sonny… and Channy, of course.

**Did you guys like it? I know it kind of had a suck-y ending, but my creative juices went down the drain. I couldn't even think of a proper cat name! I just went with that one to get it over with. Oh, well. This is originally a one-shot, but I could add another chapter with their date if you want. Tell me in your reviews!**

**Review! Or Channy gets it! (Gets what, you may ask? I'll make her eat… dog food!) So, yeah, REVIEW!**


	2. AN: Deletion

**Yes, I deleted all of the chapters except the first one. No, I'm not bringing the other chapters back, nor am I continuing the story. "Kittens For Sale" was meant to be a one-shot and will remain a one-shot because I like it that way. Personally, I got tired of this story and I started hating the direction it was going.**

**Please, don't start hating me for not finishing it. If you really want to know how it was going to end, Chaz and Zac were going to offer a deal which includes both Chad and Sonny to quit their jobs and essentially disappear from the media in return for their kitten. But the cat carrier in which they were holding the kitten hostage had a crack in the bottom which grew as Channy put all her weight on it and it eventually got big enough that she could slip through. Channy would run to her owners and Chaz and Zac would get in a heated argument leading to Chad making a quick getaway with Channy and Sonny. Then they lived happily ever after.**

**FIN!**

_**ALSO!**_**—I am changing my name. I want to start widening out in categories of stories and I feel like "My Knight In Sterling Armor" kind of restricts me from doing that. My name will be "ida4444" so don't freak out when you see a different name with all my same stories. I will make the change on Wednesday, July 27, 2011. So you have plenty of time to be prepared.**

**Oh, and if you have reviewed for Chapter 2, you'll have to review as an anonymous since they count this as Chapter 2 and it's really complicated to write it out here. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**-Toria (MKISA/ida4444)**


End file.
